Date Unexpected
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: Tailgating at Yale? Hit and Miss. Date with Jason? Strike Two. Dinner at Luke's?...
1. Goodbye, Jason

Incredibly short, so we'll call this the prologue; it's more of an intro anyway. This baby should be a handful of chapters. As for the setting, S4, 'Ted Koppel's Big Night Out.' Everything else will explain itself.

Enjoy!

(Quick warning. A future chapter or two may be M-rated. Not sure yet. We'll have to see how it goes, ;)

**Date Unexpected**

**Pre-One: Goodbye, Jason**

"I can't believe you didn't get the tacos."

"I'm not hungry."

"So you say, but that list you fired off at the drive through window tells a different story."

Looking to her right, watching the scenery go by, Lorelai said, "I thought I was hungry, but I'm not."

"You thought you were hungry?"

"Yup."

"But you're not?"

"Nope."

Jason nodded carefully while focusing back on the road.

Lorelai closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she was happy to see the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign just up the road.

"Oh, hang a left here."

"Don't you live the other way?"

"Yeah, but I wanna run in there," Lorelai explained while pointing out the dashboard as Jason turned the corner.

Jason peaked Lorelai's way, his face a frown as she was undoing her seatbelt.

"Drop me at the corner."

"What? No way. I can't leave you on the corner looking like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're open for business."

"Anyone mistakes me for a two dollar whore and I'll knee him in the groin."

"Oh, well, that makes me feel better."

Lorelai gave Jason a small smirk. Jason barely returned the curve of her lips, as she was more than ready to go, her fingers gripped around the door handle and her purse in her hand.

"Here?"

Lorelai nodded as the car slowed.

"I thought you weren't hungry."

"See that big mug hanging from the window? Luke has the best coffee in town and I'm a die-hard caffeine addict. You do the math. Bye, Jason."

"Wait!"

Lorelai bent to the open window.

"What are the odds I can see you in that again?" Jason asked while pointing to her dress.

Lorelai sighed. "Not so good."

Jason nodded. "Right, right."

"It's just… I think it's best that we stick with our original plan."

"What plan?"

"Our plan not to date."

"Hey, that was your plan, not mine. I'm all for doing the exact opposite of that plan."

"Jason."

The man threw his hands up in surrender. "You have your reasons; I've heard the speech."

"Yes, I do."

"But you didn't seem to care about those reasons when you called me earlier. If I had gotten us a table in the main area instead of that private room, we'd be sharing a sinfully delicious piece of tiramisu right now. Doesn't that sound tempting? Come on. Let's have a redo."

"A redo."

Jason nodded eagerly. "I'll find us the busiest, fanciest restaurant within driving distance and you can have all the atmosphere you want. What do you say?"

Lorelai huffed a frustrated breath. "Anyone ever tell you you're persistent?"

"You did. Just the other day in fact."

"Tonight was a bad idea, Jason. I called you for all the wrong reasons. I just wanted… I don't know, to get back at my mother and I thought a little revenge dating would do the trick, but that was wrong. I can't date you. I shouldn't date you. I'm sorry, Jason."

The man sighed while leaning back in his seat. "Me and the very little pride and dignity I have left are going to go now. Goodnight, Lorelai."

"Goodnight, Jason," The Gilmore returned through a frown.

Jason gave a tiny wave before pulling away from the curb.

Feeling sad and a little guilty, Lorelai watched the shiny black porche drive away. When it disappeared from sight, Lorelai turned and focused on the diner. Through the glass, she saw Luke rounding the counter. Lorelai was antsy, bouncing from foot to foot. When Luke reached the door, he opened it. Knowing the words that would surely come from his mouth, Lorelai spoke before Luke had the chance.

"You're closing, I know, but I'm starving beyond belief, so fire up the grill and start the coffee maker. I'm not leaving until my tummy is full and buckets of caffeine are running through my veins."

Lorelai walked right on inside and settled at her usual stool. Luke sighed. He turned the 'OPEN' sign to 'CLOSED,' shut the door, flipped the blinds, and then headed for the kitchen.

_TBC…_

**Review? You know you want to! Please and Thank you!**

_(Before you go, I'd love it if you head on over to my profile page for the link to my writing website! :D)_


	2. From Dud To What? Huh?

Love the wonderful reviews! I sincerely thank you all for welcoming my new mini story with open arms. Much, much appreciated!

Enjoy!

Read on!

**Date Unexpected**

**Chapter Two: From Dud To… What? Huh?**

_Luke's Diner_

"Luuukkkeee!"

"What?"

"What's taking so long?"

"I'm cooking your food; what do ya think?"

Lorelai groaned while slumping in her chair. "Need. Coffee. Now."

Luke looked over his shoulder to find Lorelai reaching across the counter. He rolled his eyes at the pathetic scene.

"How much longer?"

"I can give it to you right now if you like raw meat."

Lorelai considered the offer for a moment and then said, "Will consuming it kill me or just make me violently ill?"

"Could go either way."

"But what are the odds I'll actually die? 50/50? 60/40? 70/30?"

Luke growled her name.

"Hungry!"

"You're bored," Luke countered.

"And hungry!"

"Make your coffee. That'll keep you busy for two minutes."

"I thought I wasn't allowed behind the counter."

"You're not."

Lorelai waited a beat and then said, "you do realize that in order for me to make the coffee, I'd have to go behind your sacred counter."

"Just make it quick."

Lorelai squealed in excitement, like a young child being introduced to a candy store for the first time. She spun from her stool, her heels skidding across the floor as she dashed around the counter.

Luke flipped the sizzling burger, a tiny grin tugging his hips as Lorelai ran around singing some made up song about coffee.

"1 scoop, 2 scoops, 3 scoops, 4 scoops-"

"That's enough!"

"5 scoops!" Lorelai went on while pouring a generous spoonful of grinds into the basket.

"That's way too much, Lorelai!"

"Hey, this is coffee we're talking about here! There's no such thing as too much!"

Maybe if Luke hadn't endured a long, busy, hectic day, he would've fought a little harder. But regardless, any such efforts would be futile, of that Luke was sure. Words of argument, actions of protest, they'd all be for nothing. Lorelai Gilmore and the word no- or anything of the sort- didn't along too well.

"Go sit!" Luke yelled. He didn't need to look to see she was still behind the counter.

"But the coffee!-"

"Will take a few minutes! Sit!"

Lorelai frowned, her face fallen in defeat as she dragged her body to her stool.

"What am I supposed to do while I wait?"

"Sit."

"And?"

"And nothing. Just sit."

"Hi, have we met? I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Luke questioned while dropping a pair of sesame seed buns to the grill for toasting. "How many times have I walked into your house to find you sitting on the couch, doing nothing."

"You call channel surfing doing nothing? Reading the latest _**People**_ is doing nothing? Polishing my nails is doing nothing? Napping is doing nothing? I am never doing nothing, my friend."

"My mistake," Luke said through a smirk.

"If that burger you're taking _forever _to make is beyond amazing, I'll consider forgiving you."

"Relax. It's done."

"Finally!" Lorelai exclaimed dramatically.

After adding the toppings she likes, Luke plated the burger, and then carried the meal to the dining room.

Lorelai looked from the plate to Luke. Then back to the plate. Then back to Luke.

"Umm… aren't you forgetting something?"

Luke gave a look of question.

"Fries, Luke! Where the hell are the fries!" she shouted in panic.

"You didn't ask for fries."

"Since when do I have to ask for fries? Fries and burgers! Fries and burgers! They go together! They're a given! A match made in food heaven! Fries and burgers, Luke! Fries and burgers!"

The man sighed in exasperation. "You want something with it? Salad or broccoli. Pick one."

"You mean, pick your poison," Lorelai grumped.

"I'm pouring your coffee. You got ten seconds to decide."

Lorelai's frown turned to the biggest pout as she dropped her chin to her open palm.

Luke didn't look; he knew he'd break if he did. So, instead he swiped the mug she favored from the cabinet, filled it to the brim with steaming liquid, added the right amount of milk and sugar, and then slid the cup to Lorelai while asking her decision.

"Salad," Lorelai said begrudgingly.

Luke gave a small smile of satisfaction while turning for the kitchen. He pulled the day's leftover salad from the fridge and returned not a moment later with a small container in one hand and a fork in the other.

"Okay, hand it over. I'll choke it down."

"Saving the best for last?" Luke asked while pointing to the burger.

Lorelai nodded sadly.

Luke watched as she stabbed a few pieces of lettuce, tomato, olive, cucumber and onion. She took care to make sure one of each was in the forkful before taking the first bite.

"Dressing sucks," Lorelai grumbled through a full mouth.

"Vinaigrette."

Lorelai winced further.

Silence fell as Lorelai continued eating, the look on her face showing the apparent torture she was going through with every bite.

After a moment, Luke asked the question that took his curiosity from the minute he saw her leave that mysterious black porche.

"So, you, uh… you're all… what were… that dress, why, uh…"

Well, he tried to ask.

Lorelai swallowed hard and said, "Why do I look extra fabulous tonight?"

Luke rolled his eyes but gave a tiny nod.

Lorelai sprouted a thousand watt smile at the round about compliment. "I was… you know… on a date."

"Right. Figured."

"Yeah."

Awkward silence.

Lorelai broke the quiet a minute later by saying, "It didn't go well… incase you were wondering. Not that you were wondering. I mean, why would you be wondering? You wouldn't. There's no reason for you to wonder, so of course you weren't wondering," she babbled nervously.

Luke frowned and said, "Did something happen? The guy, did he, uh… are you okay?"

Lorelai couldn't help a smile at his concern. "I'm fine, the guy was fine; it just didn't work out. He hates Mexican food."

"Ah."

"Yeah. But oh, well. Lesson learned."

"What lesson?"

"Don't revenge date. And get the seating chart straight ahead of time."

"Seating chart?"

"Trust me," Lorelai warned gravely.

Luke nodded. "I'll take your word for it."

"Wise man."

Luke smiled. "You done with that?" he asked while pointing to her salad.

"I've been done since before I took the first bite. Hence the very little that's been eaten."

"Good enough. Eat your burger before it gets cold."

Shock and confusion took Lorelai's features as Luke took the salad away and put her main course in its place. Lorelai was thrown for an even bigger curve ball when Luke popped the lid of the pie container and cut a generous piece.

"I assume you'll want dessert?" he asked while plating the apple pie.

Lorelai nodded without a word, her wide eyes following the pie's path as it was transported to a small plate and then to the counter.

Luke gave a firm nod and said, "Let me know if you need anything else," while backing to the kitchen. "I'm gonna clean up inside."

"Hey, whoa, wait!"

Luke turned from the doorway and said, "Yeah?"

"What's with the dessert before I finish dinner? What's with the dessert at all? I didn't even ask for it. Since when do you just give me pie, no questions asked?"

Luke shrugged. "You had a bad night, didn't you?"

"So, let me get this straight. My date turns out to be a dud, so to make me feel better you give me a burger and pie?"

"Yup."

"Well, alrighty then. Not as good as fine Chinese cuisine, but a burger is classic, can't go wrong there. And not once have I ever said no to pie. I'm not about to start now."

"You want Chinese? Order Chinese. Al's is still open, right?"

"It's after 8:00. Al's closes in 20 minutes. I order from there and I'll be having a cold egg roll, stale fried rice, and sauce-less general tso's chicken. Far from fine dining."

"Then go to a restaurant," Luke reasoned.

"By myself? This day has been bad enough. I have no desire to finish it off by eating alone at a table for two. How pathetic would that be?"

"Then don't go. Eat the burger."

"Yeah, yeah," Lorelai said through a sigh. She settled in her chair, picked up her burger and said, "If only you were a big bowl of chicken lo mein," her voice longing.

Luke huffed an impatient breath while hitting the kitchen light and saying, "You want lo mein? Let's go."

"What?" Lorelai asked while turning in her seat. "What are you doing?"

"You were supposed to have Chinese tonight, right? That's what you want. So, come on."

"Come on where?"

"To get Chinese. You won't go alone, fine; I'll go with you. There's a place in Litchfield that's probably still open. Not as upscale as whatever place that guy took you too, but I hear it's better than Al's."

Unmoving, Lorelai sat there staring at Luke with questions in her eyes.

"You coming or not?" Luke asked while putting his jacket on. "I don't wanna be out too late. Early deliveries tomorrow."

Mute and confused, Lorelai slowly slid to her feet while taking her coat and purse from the stool beside her.

As she approached, Luke pulled open the door and said, "After you."

_TBC…_

**Review? Please and thank you! **


	3. Hello, Luke

Sorry this took so long! But here's the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Oh, and love, love, love the great reviews this baby has been getting! Thank you all so much!

Read on!

**Date Unexpected**

**Chapter 3: Hello, Luke**

"I can't believe you're about to eat Chinese food."

"You act like I don't eat."

"You eat out of necessity. You're all about the fruits and the vegetables and the whole grains. Icky rabbit food. Not like me. I eat for the thrill, for the experience. Pasta, ice cream, pizza, anything deep-fried or covered in cheese or doused in chocolate- I love it all. Italians wish I were one of them. Me and my amazing eatin' skills would do their country proud."

"I do splurge every once and a while," Luke said dryly.

"Wow," Lorelai awed, eyes wide. "It is true."

"I'm probably gonna regret asking, but what's true?"

"You really do learn something new everyday. Amazing."

"Yup. I regret asking."

Lorelai gave a wicked smile.

Luke leaned back in his chair, a sigh leaving his lips when a waiter appeared at their table.

"Finally, grub's here," Lorelai said gratefully while grabbing her fork and knife.

In front of Lorelai, the waiter set a plate full of low mien, general tso's chicken, fried rice, mushoo pork, boneless spare ribs, chicken and broccoli-minus the broccoli- and an egg roll. Luke was given a steaming bowl of waton soup, a spring roll and some chicken and broccoli- light on the sauce.

Luke offered a polite nod and thank you to the waiter while Lorelai wasted no time in planning her attack.

"It's not a race," Luke said in annoyance as Lorelai went around her plate taking any bit of food her fork stabbed.

"Says the soon to be loser."

"I'm starting to see why that guy ran the other way."

Chewing slowed, eyes fallen, Lorelai's plumped cheeks frowned.

Luke smiled.

_XOX_

Lorelai groaned while falling back in her chair and putting her hands over her belly. "I feel like I ate a cow. I'm so full… yet there's something about that guy's kung pao chicken… it's calling me."

Luke looked over his shoulder to follow Lorelai's line of vision that led to a grey haired man who was sitting alone by the window, eating his dinner.

"Not the guy?"

"Do I look like Anna Nicole Smith? The chicken and only the chicken."

Luke pointed his thumb at the guy and said, "Not your type?"

"Old, grey and creepy? No thanks. I'll pass."

"So, no old guys… what was wrong with the other guy? Besides hating Mexican food."

"Jason?"

"That his name?"

"One of them. He also goes by Digger. At least that's who he'll always be to the good people at camp Chataguay."

"Who? Camp what?"

Smiling, Lorelai shook her head and said, "It's just a nickname Jason got when we were kids-one upon receiving he retaliated by calling me umlauts. Damn name stuck with me for years."

Luke's eyes widened a bit. "So, you've known him a long time?"

"Yup. My father worked with his father for years until things went sour, they got a divorce, my dad started his own thing, Jason hopped on board and now they shake hands every morning, pat each other on the back after a job well done, and pick out stationary together."

His face a blank stare, Luke waited a beat and asked, "What?"

Through a devious grin, Lorelai said, "What, the one wanton in your soup, the half a spring roll and the three bites of chicken and broccoli slowing you down, slugger?"

Luke held back a sigh. "Moderation, Lorelai. You should try it once and a while."

"Pft," Lorelai dismissed while waving her fork at him. "Hey, wait a second. Did you just call me fat?"

"What? No! I didn't say-sometimes you- you know, it's not healthy to-"

"Ha! Look at you squirm!"

Luke huffed in frustration, his brows knit and his eyes narrowed. "Why do you do that?"

"Whatever do you mean, Lucas?" Lorelai asked innocently. "Do what?"

Luke looked up in search of the waiter. "Check!"

_XOX_

"Why won't you let me pay?"

"Why are you still going on about this?"

"Because you wont' let me pay."

"Your half was like 14 bucks, Lorelai. No big deal."

"Yes. Big deal. Your half was only like 10."

"9."

"See! Will you just let me give you something."

"Pay for your next meal at the Diner and we'll call it even," Luke bargained while peaking at her from the driver's seat. "Okay?"

Lorelai thought about it for a moment before begrudgingly giving in. "Okay."

"Piece-a work," Luke grumbled while turning onto her street.

"Hey, you're not always a walk in the park, Mr. Sunshine."

"Yeah, I'm grumpy. I know," Luke agreed dully as he pulled into her driveway.

"Ah, home sweet home. What a day this has been."

"Bad, huh?"

Lorelai nodded. "Between the tailgating and the waking up early and Pennilyn Lot and my mother and being quarantined and-"

"Being quarantined?" Luke questioned while silencing the car.

"Yeah. Jason, the poor guy, he meant well, but private rooms are not all their cracked up to be, my friend."

"Oh, the date," Luke realized.

"The dud. But, hey, bright side? I still got my Chinese fix, thanks to my knight in shining flannel."

"Yeah, I'm a regular Lancelot."

"You did help a damsel in distress; all you need is a sword and yes, you could be Lancelot."

"I took to you dinner, that's all. It's not like you were trapped under a car and I lifted it away with my bare hands."

"But if I were trapped under a car, I'd bet you'd flex your muscles, pound on your chest, and muster all the adrenaline in the world to pull it off me."

"Not, but I would dial 9-1-1."

Lorelai rolled her eyes at Luke's smirking smile.

"Well, anyway," Lorelai started while undoing her seat belt,"my bed is calling. Thanks for turning my crappy day around," she said while holding her carton of leftovers up in the air. "I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah?"

Lorelai nodded enthusiastically. "Good food, good company, you gave me your leftovers. That'll do it for me."

"That's it?" Luke asked in surprise. "You're easy."

"I thought I was a piece-a work."

"98 percent of the time, you are. Forgot how far food goes with you."

"Gimme good food and I'll give you my heart."

"Buckle up," Luke said while starting the car. "We past a Taco Bell that's still open."

Lorelai smiled. "Funny, funny guy," she said while opening her door. "You've spent more than enough time with your crazy, food obsessed customer. I know you're dying to get rid of me."

"Hard as it is to believe, I had fun too."

With the door wide open and her heels hanging above the lawn, Lorelai turned in her seat and said, "Did you just say the F word? That has to be the first time in the seven years I've known you that you've said the forbidden F word."

"Never mind. I take it back," Luke said quickly. "I didn't have fun."

"Oh my God, he said it again!"

"It's late; you should get inside."

"What happened to Taco Bell?"

"Goodnight, Lorelai."

"Okay, okay, I know when I'm not wanted," she surrendered while slipping from the truck. "Night, night, Luke. See ya tomorrow."

"Yup. Tomorrow."

With a smile, Lorelai closed the door, and gave a wave.

Luke returned the motion, and then he watched as she took the path to her house. It took the time for Lorelai to climb the porch and dig her keys from her purse before Luke gathered the nerve to call her name.

"Yeah?"

"We, uh… we should do this… again."

"Really?" Lorelai questioned, her brows raised in shock. "Feel another splurge comin' on? You do know you could've taken your leftovers. Now it's too late; they're all mine, but if you would've said something earlier, I would've at least split them with you, but-"

"Dinner, we should have dinner."

"Don't we almost every night? Remember? Me on one side of the counter, eating enormous amounts of things you don't approve of while you pour the coffee and flip the burgers and complain about all the crap I'm eating. You hate it, but traditions are traditions, so I can see why-"

"I mean we should have fun again," Luke interrupted, the words tumbling from his mouth.

"Oh, it'll be fun, that I guarantee. I plan to break a personal best tomorrow night."

Luke gave a tired sigh while ruffling his hair. "Apparently I'm not doing this right."

"Not doing what right?"

Luke shook his head. "Never mind. Bye, Lorelai."

Luke flipped his headlights on and pulled out to the street.

It took Lorelai a few seconds, but finally she caught on. The light bulb went off in her head. She raced down the porch, across her lawn and up the street. When she saw Luke slowing for a stop sign, she gained some speed, her eyes wide as she shouted his name.

Luke looked around, peaked at his mirrors, just as he always did at stop signs. But he had to do a double take to confirm that he did actually see Lorelai running down the street like a lunatic. He stayed put and finally, Lorelai reached him, huffing and puffing and out of breath.

Bent over in front of Luke's window, Lorelai held up her index finger.

"You have all the leftovers, Lorelai. I didn't take anything."

Lorelai shook her head while slowly standing up right.

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

"You… you were… asking me… on a date… weren't you?" Lorelai managed between struggled breaths.

"Yeah, well, trying," Luke murmured.

"Oh my God, I'm dying," Lorelai moaned dramatically, her back falling to the truck.

Leaving the car running, Luke planted his feet on the blacktop and asked if Lorelai was okay.

Her chest heaving for air, Lorelai rolled her head to the side and said, "Ask me."

"What?"

"If you want to ask me out, ask me. Why you would want to go out with me, I'm sure only God knows, but if you want to, ask me," she said simply.

Luke eyed her suspiciously. "You gonna say yes?"

"Will you just grow a pair and ask me?"

Darting his gaze from Lorelai, Luke reached through the open window to quiet the rumbling engine.

"Any day now."

Luke took a breath, looked her square in the eye and said, "Will you go to dinner with me?"

Lorelai furrowed her brows in confusion. "Like a date?"

"Forget it."

"No! Wait!" Lorelai shouted while grabbing his arm. "I'm sorry. Go ahead. Ask me on a date."

Luke waited a minute before saying, "Will you go on a date with me?"

"No."

Luke's eyes flew wide in panic. "But you just… I thought you…Why did you-"

"Kidding! Yes I'll go on a date with you. Pick me up tomorrow at seven. And feel free to be fashionably late. In fact, I encourage that you do."

Luke's head was spinning as Lorelai turned and walked away.

_**THE END**_

**Thoughts? Don't forget to leave 'em before you go! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
